starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Kal Skirata
Kal Skirata, narozen jako Falin Matran - někdy klonovými komandy, která cvičil nazýván Kal'buir ''(madaloriansky „taťka Kal”) - byl lidský mandalorianský instruktor, který trénoval klonová komanda na Kaminu. Poté, co osiřel byl adoptován Muninem Skiratou. Když dospěl, oženil se s Ilippi Skirata, s níž měl syny Tora a Ijaata a dceru Ruusaan. Později adoptoval celý tým Omega a všech šest Nultých. Díky Darmanovi a Etain Tur-Mukan měl také vnuka Venkua Skiratu přezdívaného Kad. Životopis Mandalorianský život Falin Mattran se narodil na planetě Kuat. Když mu bylo asi šest let, se jeho rodina kvůli otcově práci přestěhovala do Surcaris. Krátce na to zde však vypukla válka a Falin o oba rodiče přišel, vzal si tedy otcův nůž se třemi čepelemi a naučil se s ním bojovat, aby přežil. Poté co rok na vlastní pěst přežíval v troskách města, byl objeven Mandalorianem jménem Munin Skirata. Malý Falin neváhal a napadl muže nožem. Mandalorian to však spíše pobavilo, než naštvalo a rozhodl se, že chlapce podla Mandalorianského práva adoptuje. Poté, co ho přijal do rodiny, přejmenoval ho na Kala Skiratu. Slovo „kal” znamená v mandalorianštině čepel. Skirata se později oženil s nemandalorianskou ženou jménem Ilippi, se kterou měl tři děti Tora, Ijaata a Ruusaan. Ilippi se ovšem nelíbilo, že býval Kal často pryč a odmítla mu dovolit vzít jejich osmiletého syna, aby s ním bojoval v bitvách, jak bylo mandalorianským zvykem. Ilippi Kala nakonec opustila a vzala s sebou i všechny tři děti. Když Jango Fett nabíral Cuy'val Dar, aby cvičili na Kaminu klonované vojáky, přijal Skiratu na doporučení Walona Vaua. Skirata nenáviděl Kaminoan a zachránil před nimi šest chlapců, kteří byli podle nich nezvladatelní a nedisciplinovaní. Kal jim dal jména a staral se o ně, jako o vlastní. Později všech šest adoptoval. Když Ilippi zemřela, pokusili se ho jeho synové kontaktovat, kvůli vysokému utajení klonované armády se s nimi však nemohl spojit, a tudíž se nemohl ani zúčastnit pohřbu. Následně se ho jeho synové podle mandalorianských tradit zřekli jakožto svého otce. Mezi Mandaloriany to znamenalo velkou ostudu, Kal však cítil, že to tak vůči klonům bylo správně. Tréning klonů Osm let před bitvou o Geonosis byl Kal jakožto Coy'val Dar (doslova „Ti, kteří už neexistují”) převezen nathumb|Jango Fett a Kal Skirata dohlížejí na výcvik klonovaných vojáků. Kamino, aby zde cvičil klonované vojáky. Kaminoan byl naprosto znechucen, nelíbila se mu jejich arogance, to, jak zacházeli s klony, ani sterilně čisté prostředí. Právě proto se postavil na stranu Nultých, tehdy pouze malých chlapců, kteří měli být pro svou nezvladatelnost odstraněni. Jeden z chlapců Skiratovi sebral jeho zbraň a hodil ji druhému, který ji namířil přímo na Orun Wa. Skirata byl jejich odvahou zaskočen, i potěšen. Přestože Kaminoany nesnášel, ze strachu z následků smrti jednoho z nich se rozhodl, že chlapci domluví, aby mu zbraň vrátil. To se mu i povedlo. S malými klony soucítil a vzal je pod svá ochraná křídla a všem jim vymyslel jména: Meerel, Jaing, Prudii, Kom'rk, A'den a Ordo. Klonové války Začátek války Během bitvy o Geonosis byly Kalovy styky s Cuy'val Dar zpřetrhány. Po bitvě byl však povolán, když měli být Nultí uloženi do stáze, ale vzdorovali a obsadili celou kasárnu. Skirata je tedy přiletěl uklidnit, ale za podmínky, že bude sloužit Velké armádě Republiky, aby na své chlapce mohl dohlížet, a že nebudou Nultí potrestáni. Mise na Coruscantu Prvním rokem války vytvořil Skirata tajný tým na černé operace. V týmu byl on, Walon Vau, klonová komanda Delta a Omega a jediští generálové Bardan Jusik a Etain Tur-Mukan. Cílem týmu bylo najít a odstranit teroristické buňky operující na Coruscantu. Kvůli misi získal Ordo velké množství výbušnin, jejihž domnělý prodej využili jako zástěrku. Při akci byli členové teroristické buňky zabiti. Během této akce si Kal oblíbil Bardana Jusika natolik, že ho přijal za svého syna. Také přesvěčil generála Zeye, že klonovanému vojákovi Corrovi, který přišel o obě ruce a který byl komandy zapojen do akce, musí být umožněno, aby s komandy zůstal. Po této akci se Skirata od Etain dozvěděl, že je s Darmanem těhotná. Řekl jí, že dítě bude vychováno po Mandaroriansku a zakázal jí to Darmanovi říci, aby ho v akcích zbytečně nerozptylovalo vědomí, že bude otcem. Byl za to na Etain naštvaný, protože si myslel, že Darmana pouze využila, jako to dělala Republika. Hon na Ko Sai Několik měsíců po misi na Coruscantu cestoval Kal spolu s Meerelem a Ordem na Kamino, aby zjistili informace o pohřešované vědkyni Ko Sai. Nedlouho na to byli nuceni jet zachráit Walona Vaua na Mygeeto, kde se po vyloupení banky Dressian Kiolsh Merchant Bank propadl do trhliny. Po své záchraně dal Vau lup Kalovi, aby ho donutil změnit způsob, jakým o něm smýšlí. Tento čin byl prvním krokem k jejich budoucímu přátelství. Brzy na to Kal podle mandalorianské tradice formálně adoptoval Orda. Podařilo se jim vysledovat Ko Sai k její skrýši, kde se museli utkat s jejími mandalorianskými strážci. Poté ji vzali do zajetí a nutili ji, aby zvrátila zrychlenéstránutí klonů. Během těchto událostí byl Fi málem zabit a byl převezen na Coruscant, zde se ho však rozhodli odpojit. Díky včasnému zásahu jeho bratrů a Besany Wennen však přežil a byl převezen na Mandalore. Oficiálně byl však mrtvý. Poté, co se Etain narodil syn Venku Skirata, dalším jménem Kad, Kal Etain nabídl, aby odešla z Řádu a žila se synem na Mandalore, ta však odmítla s tím, že se cítí za vojáky zodpovědná a nemůže je v tom nechat. Pronajali tedy Laseemě byt na Coruscantu, aby mohla Etain svého syna vídat. Besany v nesnázích Skirata přiřadil Jainga a Meerela, aby pomáhali s výzkumem, jak zrušit zrychlené stárnutí klonů. Agentka [[Soubor:K._Skirata.jpg|thumbBesany Wennen]] poskytla Kalovi a Nultým kódy a informace, takže se mohli nabourat jak do bankovního systému Republiky, tak na její ministerstva. Sama také zkoumala, kam proudí peníze vyhrazené pro armádu. Jaingův virus v systému byl však odhalen, míto toho, aby si Republika dávala pozor na vlastní lidi, však Jainga, Meerela i Besany požádala o pomoc s vyšetřováním. Vyšetřovací droidi však odhalili zakázanou aktivitu u jedné z Besaniných spolupracovnic a její kamarádky Jilky, která na žádost Besany prověřila jednu firmu. Besany se cítila hrozně, že kvůli ní byla zatčena Jilka. Později se však ukázalo, že Jilku předhodili Republice Gurlaninové, kteří tak chtěli ochránit Skiratovy operace. Skirata s Ordem a Wad'em Tay'haaiem zinscenovali převoz vězně, transport přepadli a Jilku osvobodili. Rodinné shledání O několik měsíců později kontaktoval Kala jeho syn Tor s tím, že jeho dcera Ruusaan je nezvěstná. Požádal svého otce, jestli by se ji nepokusil najít a také se omluvil, že se Kala spolu s Ijaatem zřekli. Ke svému překvapení Kal zjistil, že Ruu byla zatčena za spolupráci se separatisty a byla umístěna do Republikové věznice na Pols Anaxes. Kal tam tedy poslal Fie s Bardanem Jusikem, k nimž se ještě připojili dezertéři Spar a Sull, aby jeho dceru vysvobodili. Vysvětlování plánů Kal udělal mnohá rozhodnutí, z nihž první bylo, že vezme své adoptované syny a tolik klonových vojáků, kolik jen bude moci, a umožní jim dezerci z armády. K tomuto účelu zbudoval na Mandalore velké obydlí, kde bylo místo pro každého, kdo se přidá. Tento plán by však nebyl možný bez bilionů kreditů, které vytěžili z rozpadající se Republiky. Díky nim mohli pokračovat ve výzkumu, jak zvrátit zrychlené stárnutí a mohli si dovolit utrácet za zbytečnosti. Dalším bodem jeho programu bylo oznámit jednotce Omega, že Kadovými rodiči jsou Etain a Darman, který to ještě sám nevěděl. Poté, co se to Darman konečně od Etain dozvěděl, byl v šoku a jen, co se setkal se Skiratou, který Etain zakázal mu to říci, pořádně si na něm vylil vztek. Zběsile ho mlátil, dokud se nevzpamatoval. Skirata se mu nebránil, věděl, že si to zasloužil, a celou dobu jen opakoval, že je to v pořádku. Bitva o Coruscant Zatímco probíhal útok na Coruscant, Skirata se rozhodl, že je správný čas vyzvednout doktorku Uthan a jeho dceru. Když se s Ruu setkal, ani jeden z nich nemohl uvěřit, že se po tolika letech zase vidí, neměli však čas, a tak nechali vyprávění na jindy. Skirata, Vau, Bardan, Fi a Ordo vyzvedli doktorku Uthan z blázince ve Valorumově centru. Ale předtím, než odešli, Jusik přibral ještě jednu cestující - Arlu Fettovou, ztracenou sestru Janga Fetta. Tímto objevem byl Skirata naprosto udiven, protože se celá léta předpokládalo, že celá Fettova rodina je mrtvá. Rozkaz 66 Když byl vydán rozkaz 66, který klonům nařizuje zlikvidování jejich jediských velitelů, Skirata byl stále ještě na Coruscantu. Bylo to v době, kdy Vau prozradil pravý účel, proč Fett povolil použít svůj genom ke klonování - kvůli zničení řádu Jedi. Nedlouho nato se navíc dozvěděli, že kancléř Palpatine je Sith Darth Sidious. thumbSkirata původně čekal u jejich lodi, kterou měli Coruscant jednou provždy, poté, co se však Darman s Ninerem dlouho nevraceli, protože hledali Etain, se rozhodl, že jim půjde pomoci. Našli ji u Shinarcanského mostu, kde se vytvořil dav, protože klonovaní vojáci kvůli utíkajícím Jediům kontrolovali zavazadla. Několik Jediů však bylo odhaleno a došlo ke střelbě. Během zmatku se Etain instinktivně snažila zachránit jednoho klonovaného vojáka před smrtí. Bohužel nedokázála Jediovi v seknutí zabránit a sama zemřela. Skirata s Omegou byli svědky její smrti. Všechny je to zdrtilo a Skiratu to tak rozlítilo, že minimálně dva z Jediů zabil. Během nastalého zmatku však jeden z Jediů shodil Ninera z plošiny a ten si zlomil páteř. Darman byl tak zdrcen smrtí své ženy, že se zachoval naprosto automaticky a místo, aby spolu s ostatními opustil Coruscant, zůstal s Ninerem, aby se ujistil, že by se mu nepokusili udělat to co Fiovi. Skirata byl tak rozlícený, že ho kapitán Obrim musel pomocí blasteru omráčit, aby ho mohli bezpečně přepravit na Mandalore, také jim umožnil odvézt Etainino tělo. Darman zůstával s Ninerem dokonce i při jeho rehabilitaci, protože věděl, že o Kada se budou všichni starat a nechtěl Ninera nechat samotného, prošvihl i Etainin pohřeb, Skirata však nařídil, aby pro něj schovali její popel. Během pohřbu také Etain oficiálně adoptoval. Po klonových válkách Tři týdny po rozkazu 66 schválil pilotce Nyreen Vollen, aby do jeho sídla přivezla dvě Jedi - lidskou dívku Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy přezdívanou Stopařka'', která pomáhala věcem růst, a dlouhověkou Kaminoanku jménem Kina Ha. Přestože Kaminony nenáviděl a Jedie taktéž, přijal ji kvůli jejímu genomu, který jim mohl pomoci při jejich snaze prodloužit klonům život. Když byly obě Jedi přivezeny, Kal začal ronit slzy, protože Tallisibeth byla velmi podobná Etain. Meerel mu musel pomoci zpátky dovnitř a řekl mu, aby Skaut s Etain nesrovnával. Při večeři však dívka zmínila, že v Síle není příliš mocná, čímž Skiratovi opět připomněla nebohou Etain, Ny tedy přemýšlela, jak ho přimět, aby dal Jediům ještě šanci. Když se Vau vrátil z neúspěšné pátrací akce po Sevovi, který se na Kashyyyku stal nezvěstným, měli schůzi o tom, co by měli dělat dál. Na schůzi se od Jainga dozvěděli, že týdně z Republiky čerpají 200 milionů kreditů, které jsou následně rozvedeny na tisíce jejich účtů. Od Meerela se naopak dozvěděli, že 501. legie, do které nyní patřili i Dar a Niner, dostala za úkol vyhledávat a odstraňovat přeživší Jedie a dezertéry. Nikdo tím nebyl překvapen, ale rozhodli se urychlit plán na dostání Darmana a Ninera domů. Prudii a Kom'rk se dobrovolně přihlásili na misi, jak se s nimi tajně spojit. Později se Kal na Mandalore setkal se Shysou, aby mu prozradil, že Palpatine je Sith, to však bylo Shysovi jedno. Shysa po něm chtěl, aby trénoval bojovníky k odporu v nevyhnutelném boji proti Impériu, které začalo od Mandalorianů vykupovat železo, aby jim odpor ztížilo.thumb Po jednom přátelském utkání v boloballu nabídla Ny Kalovi sušenky, které napekla speciálně pro něj. Ty mu tak chutnaly, že mu poprvé po letech připomněly ty, které pékala jeho matka, což mu vehnalo slzy do očí. V tomto okamžiku si oba otevřeně přiznali, že k sobě vzájemně něco cítí. Během mise na záchranu Darmana a Ninera zůstal Kal doma, přestože se o své chlapce celou dobu strachoval. Během té doby si uvědomil, co vždy jeho žena Ilippi cítila, když čekala, až se vrátí domů. Ostatní se však vrátili bez nich, Skirata však věřil, že to Ordo nevzdá, dokud je nepřivede domů. Brzy také začali pátrat po mistru Jedi Djinnu Altisovi. Jednoho dne Bardan Jusik přivedl kapitána Maze a Jedie Arligana Zeye, který měl být mrtvý. Kala naštvalo, že ho Jusik nejdříve neinformoval, také byl však naštvaný na Maze, že umožnil během rozkazu 66 přežít Jediovi. Když Jusik Altise konečně nalezl, přemýšlel Skirata, jak zařídit, aby Jediové zapomněli na umístění základny. Brzy na to byl však šokován, když zjistil, že klon Cov chodí s jeho dcerou. Odkaz Roku 40 PBY řekl Taun We Bobu Fettovi, že Skirata našel a zabil Ko Sai a následně s pomocí jeho výzkumu zastavil stárnutí všech svých klonovaných synů. Později ho jeden z těchto klonů, Jaing Skirata, vyhledal, aby mu oznámil, že Skirata zemřel. Skirata se také staral Kada. Osobnost Skiratovi považoval za svou povinnost obeznámit klony s jejich mandalorianským dědictvím. Když zjistil, že je Etain těhotná, byl více než ochotný jí dítě sebrat, aby dosáhl svého cíle. Nikdy neměl žádné výčitky svědomí z mučení vězňů, kvůli čemuž ho Fett považoval za jednoho z nějšpinavějších bojovníků. Skirata byl zděšen z mnoha věcí, které Kaminoané jeho chlapcům prováděli. Byl pro ně ochotný pašovat do zařízení dobroty a další věci pro klony. Přál si, aby kloni přijali své mandalorianské dědictví. Také nenáviděl život na Kaminu, protože neprospívalo jeho zraněnému kotníku. Přestože Kaminoany nesnášel, jednou se přistihl, že je mu líto jedné ženy, která porodila zelenooké dítě. Kaminoané se totiž podle barvy očí (šedé, modré či žluté) dělili na tři vrstvy. Dítě tedy bylo prohlášeno za hrozbu a bylo zabito. Ze začátku také nenáviděl Walona Vaua, kvůli jeho sadistickému chování vůči klonům. Nejvíce ho však vytočilo, když Vau poštval svého strilla Mirda na malého Orda. I přes tyto neschody se po čase stali dobrými přáteli. Kromě Kaminoanů nenáviděl také Jedie. Zvláště Quinlana Vose, kvůli jeho přístupu ke klonům, a Ki-Adi-Mundi za možnost být ženatý. Nepřišlo mu totiž férové, že on mohl a jeho Etain ne. Vzledem k jeho branži je jeho další vlastnost - emocionalismus - překvapivá. Překvapivá je však i další z jeho vlastností: při pohledu na zranění či krev se mu dělalo nevolno. Nejcennější z jeho vlastností je schopnost bezpodmínečně milovat ty, na kterých mu záleží. Vybavení Kal Skirata nosil zlatou mandalorianskou zbroj - zlatá barva byla barvou pomsty. Vždy nosil rukavice, dokonce ikdyž neměl svou zbroj. V jedné měl totiž ukrytou vysílačku a v té druhé otcův nůž. Ke střelbě nejčastěji používal takzvané „verpinky”. Při souboji na blízko často používal nabroušený duraocelový řetěz. I přes svou nechuť ke světelným mečům, zabil po smrti Etain Bardanovým mečem minimálně dva Jedie. Výskyt *''Republikové komando: Přímý kontakt (první zmínka)'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republikové komando: Trojitá nula'' *''Republic Commando: Odds'' *''Republikové komando: Pravé barvy'' *''Republikové komando: Rozkaz 66'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines (pouze zmínka)'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice (pouze zmínka)'' Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Mandaloriané Kategorie:Klan Skirata Kategorie:Žoldáci Kategorie:Články z Legend